Road Trip (2010)
In this comedy, a dad (Lawrence Fletcher) decides to try to have some fun with his two sons (Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher) by taking them on a road trip to Texas with their camper. Along the way, they run into various, hilarious situations. Rated PG. Chapter 1 Phineas and Ferb were sleeping when, all of a sudden, they went flying out of bed. Phineas looked up. "What the heck?" He said to the two twins standing above him and Ferb. "Your dad said we could come with you on the road trip." Bill said. His brother, Bob nodded. "Gary can come too." Bob said. "Road trip, what road trip?" Phineas stood up and looked out the window. His stepdad, and Ferb's dad, Lawrence Fletcher, was packing stuff in the family camper. Phineas turned and looked at the clock. It read- "6:32!? What the heck?!" Phineas exclaimed. "Oh yeah, your dad said get dressed and come downstairs." Bill said. He and Bob left. Phineas looked at Ferb. He just shrugged. 5 minutes later, Phineas and Ferb walked downstairs to find their dad, Bill, Bob, and Gary waiting for them. "Dad, where are we going?" Phineas asked. "Texas!" Lawrence replied. "Texas!?" Phineas asked. Chapter 2 About half an hour later, they were loaded up and ready to go. They climbed in the camper and they were off. Bill and Bob started drawing. Gary, Phineas, and Ferb started building a video game console called the PortoTron 3000. Gary went to the bathroom. 10 minutes, Phineas said to Ferb, "I wonder what's taking him so long." The they heard a scream. "What is it?" Lawrence called from the driver's seat. "There's a snake in here!" Came a muffled voice from the bathroom. Lawrence pulled over and went back to check it out. He opened the bathroom door and Gary came flying out from in there like a cannonball being shot from a cannon. He pointed to it. "T-there." He said in a weak voice. Phineas stood up and walked in the bathroom. He picked up the snake and Gary gasped. "Dude, it's just rubber!" Phineas exclaimed. Bill, Bob, and Ferb started cracking up. Gary sat down and put his face in his hands. "Hey Gary," Phineas said. " Do you want to finish the PortoTron 3000 or not?" "Oh yeah!" Gary shot up out of his seat and started helping Phineas and Ferb. Bill and Bob went back to drawing. 15 minutes later, Phineas exclaimed, "Yes! We're done!" He plugged it into the TV and it blew up. "Awwww!" Phineas yelled. "What do we do for entertainment now?" "You could watch TV." Lawrence suggested. "The TV just blew up, Dad!" Phineas said. "Oh yeah." Lawrence replied. Chapter 3 They were all sitting around the table when Gary suggested, "How about we listen to the radio?" "Sure!" Phineas replied. Gary stood up and walked over to th smoking TV set. He flicked a switch and the radio turned on. The song playing was "Highway to He**". "I don't like this song." Bill said. "You don't like AC/DC?" Gary asked, offended. "Boys, we're going to pull up at this hotel and spend the night." Lawrence said. "But, um, Mr. Fletcher, we have a camper." Bob said. Lawrence didn't respond. Instead, he pulled up at a Best Western Hotel. They got out and checked in. When they got to their room, Bill dived headfirst into the bathroom. There was a sound of glass breaking and loud thuds. "I'm okay!" Bill called weakly. Lawrence turned the bathroom light on and saw the towel rack broken, the sink cracked in half, the toilet on its side, with water coming out of it. In the midst of it, half hidden under the fallen shower curtain, was Bill. Everyone winced. Chapter 4 (Coming Soon) Category:Fanon Works Category:HiBy25's articles